Plumpton Pass
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Sirius era un hombre de palabra, dijo que no iría a la enfermería si se torcía el cuello y eso, casualmente, era una de las pocas cosas que el pequeño Reg no se había roto.


Disclaimer: Todo, todito es de J.K

Es en respuesta-o intento de respuesta- al reto de Rachel en Weird Sisters. No es la gran cosa, pero es lo que me salió.

* * *

Aquel día jugaría su primer partido. Slytherin contra Ravenclaw y él ocupando el puesto de buscador. Se acomodó nervioso su túnica, escuchando el bullicio de los exteriores, lo que indicaba que los alumnos del colegio ya estaban llegando. Respiró profundamente, pensando interiormente que sería indigno que, siendo un Black, tuviera miedo por un simple partido de Quidditch. Su primer partido de Quidditch.

Su compañero, Greengrass, asomó la cabeza por los vestidores, para más tarde dar un silbido, indicando que, efectivamente, las gradas ya estaban pobladas de estudiantes.

Lestrange, el capitán, empezó a dar su discurso, más bien, amenaza, diciendo que el que cometiera un fallo, sería sentenciado a toda una semana entera de humillaciones y desprecio. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

Tomó su escoba- por supuesto, la más cara del mercado- y se dirigió al campo, el cuál aún estaba empapado por el rocío de la noche anterior. Apretó aún más el mango de la escoba al ver llegar al otro equipo, todos vestidos con sendas túnicas azul y bronce, con el capitán, Adam Selfried, al mando.

Madam Hooch sonó el silbato y el partido dio inicio.

Al principio, cuándo estaba en el campo, los nervios le consumían lentamente, pero al llegar al cielo, al montarse en la escoba y darle una patada al piso, sus temores e inseguridades se esfumaron.

Ahora estaba allí, en medio del aire, buscando con ahínco alguna señal de la escurridiza snitch. Los jugadores pasaban bastante cerca de él, la cazadora de Ravenclaw, Marlene, casi se lo había llevado por delante.

Así pasaron treinta minutos, un tortuoso tiempo en el que buscaba con desesperación aquella pelotita dorada. Tras esquivar una bludger que Lance Dylan, Bateador de Ravenclaw, le había mandado, dio con la snitch, la cuál estaba, casualmente, un par de metros por debajo de él.

Descendió en una vertiginosa y alocada picada, lo que fuera para darle el triunfo a su casa. Una bludger lo interceptó y le hizo virar, debido a esto perdió la snitch. Abucheos de las serpientes y felicitaciones de las águilas se hicieron sentir en las gradas.

Maldiciendo voló unos metros hacia arriba, para tener un panorama más amplio de la cancha. Aguzó su oído lo más que pudo, captó cómo Florence, estudiante de quinto de Ravenclaw, exclamaba alegre que su casa llevaba la delantera, setenta a treinta.

Maldijo en voz baja, era su primer partido y, definitivamente, no quería cagarla.

Voló a toda velocidad y fingió que había visto la snitch, descendió en picada para hacer el dichoso amago de Wronski, pero, cuándo estaba descendiendo, una bludger pasó demasiado cerca de su oreja. Dirigió una mirada fulminante a Lance, anotando en su mente que, más tarde, debería de estrenar alguna maldición con él.

La buscadora de Ravenclaw, Silvana Crow, buscaba la snitch por todo el campo, e, increíblemente, no había caído en su trampa. No por nada estaba en la casa de los listos.

Voló alrededor del campo y la vio. Detenida en uno de los postes de Ravenclaw, a apenas cinco metros de él, al alcance de su mano. Se percató que la buscadora observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, se dirigió hacia el lugar contrario para luego dar un brusco viraje y dirigirse cómo una bala hacia la snitch. La atrapó justo a tiempo, la pelotita luchaba por escaparse de la manga de su túnica, lugar dónde la tenía cuidadosamente resguardada. Pero era en vano, el partido había finalizado y Slytherin había ganado.

De pronto todo fue chillidos y exclamaciones, su equipo empezó a palmear su espalda y su capitán exclamó con regocijo un _¡Bien hecho Black!_

Descendieron al campo, dónde el resto de la casa aplaudía satisfecha el desarrollo del partido y, mucho más, de sus resultados.

-Fiesta en la sala común- exclamó Greengrass- Sabía que íbamos a ganar, así que le dije a mi madre que me mandara todo lo necesario por lechuza.-

-De acuerdo- Concedió Lestrange sonriendo.

Régulus, también lo hizo, orgulloso de haberlo hecho bien, de haber ganado. Se quedó más tiempo en los vestidores, cambiándose la túnica y reflexionando sobre sus jugadas. Cuándo por fin salió ya no había más nadie en el campo, o al menos, eso parecía. Emprendió su marcha hacia el castillo.

-Así que el Plumpton Pass ¿No?- Preguntó una voz divertida a sus espaldas.

-Si, Sirius, el Plumpton Pass- Contestó sin darse vuelta-¿Otro comentario?-

-Jugaste bien, cabrón- Dijo Sirius-Pero eso no te servirá de mucho, el próximo juego que tienen es contra Gryffindor, los aplastaremos.-

-No te lo creas tanto-

-Ni tú tampoco, eso de hacer dos jugadas de liga es demasiado ¿No crees? Bastante presumido de tu parte-

-Nadie te pidió tu opinión-

-Lo sé, pero a mi me gusta dártela. No quiero que hagas esas jugadas absurdas para que los de tu casa te tomen respeto. Si te tuerces el cuello no voy a ir a visitarte a la enfermería.-

-No lo hagas- Respondió Régulus todo lo orgullosamente que pudo y se dirigió con paso altivo hacia su sala común, para festejar su primera victoria.

Tres meses después, en el partido de Grryffindor y Slytherin, Régulus se cayó de la escoba y se rompió el brazo, entre otras cosas. Su hermano mayor, fiel a su palabra, no fue a visitarle, o al menos eso pensaba. No sabía que el mejor amigo de Sirius tenía una capa de invisibilidad y que, el mayor de los Black, la utilizaba para verlo.

Sirius era un hombre de palabra, dijo que no iría a la enfermería si se torcía el cuello y eso, casualmente, era una de las pocas cosas que el pequeño Reg no se había roto.

* * *

Bueno acá está el segundo de los dos fics :3 Habla de Reg cómo buscador en su primer partido

Para quién no sepa qué es el Plumpton Pass, aquí lo pongo. La información está extraída de " El Diccionario."

******Plumpton** Pass:  
Jugada del buscador: un cambio de dirección aparentemente no premeditado que sirve para enfundarse la snitch manga arriba. Llamada así en recuerdo de Roderick Plumpton, buscador de los Tutshill Tornados, que utilizó esta jugada en 1921, cuando batió el record de la captura más rápida de una snitch. Aunque algunos críticos han afirmado que aquella captura fue accidental, Plumpton mantuvo hasta su muerte que lo había hecho a propósito.

Muchas gracias por leer :)

Si quieren tirarme de mi escoba (porque tengo una, es muggle, no hago nada con ella, pero estoy fijándome que encantamiento puedo hacerle para que vuele xP) háganlo con el _GO_

Saludos :)

EDIT:Muchas gracias Rach por señalarme los errores :)

l


End file.
